


Binhi

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Heavy Angst, Jongin-centric, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Plants, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: 'Di ko na nadiliganBinhi ng iyong pagmamahal.Kailan ba masasabing tama na ang panahon? Kapag handa ka na o kapag huli na ang lahat?Mas mabuting sumubok kay kaysa magsisi dahil hindi mo sinubukan.O kung saan tama na ang oras ngunit wala nang pagkakataon pa para kay Jongin at Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 33
Kudos: 36





	Binhi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts).



> Please mind the tags before reading. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Title and fic was heavily based on Arthur Nery's Binhi. Please, kung babasahin niyo, play the song on repeat. :)
> 
> This is for milla, for pushing me to write another fic. Bad coping mechanism for someone who's resting ayan tuloy hahaha. Finished this fic in one sitting, sorry kung may mga typo. Alas dos na ako natulog dahil dito after 2 hours of crying. 
> 
> This is raw. So please, have fun reading as much I enjoyed writing this one <3

_ Kaya tahan na. _

_ Sumandal ka. _

  
  


* * *

Walang direksyon ang buhay ni Jongin. Bisyo, luho, sunod sa layaw. Nabubuhay sa ikot ng tiyan sa mapapait na alak. Naging pulutan ang laman at katawan ng mga taong tumatalon sa kama niya.

Trabaho ang sumiping sa gabi sa babae't lalaking hindi niya alam ang pangalan. Ang mahalaga ay ang mga haplos na siyang papawi sa kakulangan niyang nararamdaman.

  
  


_ Palagi naman siyang hindi sapat.  _

  
  


Pagkatapos silang iwanan ng kanyang ina ay nasira ang buhay ng pamilya ni Jongin. Naniwala si Jongin mula pagkabata ay lason ang pag-ibig at lahat ng nahuhulog ay natatalo sa buhay.

Katulad na lang na ilang taon pagkatapos ng mapait na hiwalayan ng magulang niya ay pumanaw ang tatay ni Jongin. Naiwan sila ng mga kapatid niya sa pangangalaga ng tiyahin nilang binusog sila sa pagmamahal.

  
  


Kaya lang ay masiyado nang nadurog ang batang puso ni Jongin. Inaakala ng iba na masiyado pa siyang bata para maintindihan ang ganitong mga bagay.

Ngunit wala sa edad ang pagkatutong malaman ang ibig sabihin ng  _ sakit.  _ Lumaking salat sa pagmamahal kaya pinupunan niya sa luho, sa mga bagong laruan ang kakulangan.

Hanggang sa tumanda at nagkaisip ay ginawa niyang laro ang pag-ibig. Sa pagnanasa at makamundong bagay napapawi ang espasyong bakante sa puso niya.

Sa mga katawang nagkandarapa sa paanan niya, sa mga tuhod na gustong lumuhod sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Jongin ay naisip niyang hindi niya kailangan ng pagmamahal sa buhay niya.

  
  


Sapat na ang init ng katawan at panandaliang ligaya dahil mas ligtas kung walang damdaming nagbubuklod sa kanila ng isang tao.

  
  


Mas mabuti nang hindi kilala ni Jongin ang pangalang iniuungol niya sa mga gabing hindi sa kama ng kuwarto niya siya bumabagsak.

Mas mabuti nang yosi ang kasunod ng bawat pagniniig at hindi yakap, mas mabuting alak ang dahilan ng pag-iinit at hindi ang sariling damdamin.

  
  
  


Sanay naman si Jongin sa ganitong sistema, namulat sa kalakarang itinuro ng mundo sa mga kagaya niyang hindi alam ang ibig sabihin ng salitang pagmamahal. 

  
  
  


Hanggang sa darating ang araw niya sa tag-ulang nag-iisa siya. Iinit ang malamig na kuwarto at babagsak ang mga likod sa pamilyar na kama ni Jongin.

  
  


Number 1 rule niyang hindi mag-uuwi ng kasiping sa condo niya ngunit makulit ang isang ito.

Mas bata sa kanya, mas makulit, maingay at literal nitong niyanig ang agos ng buhay ni Jongin.

Tinangay siya ng nagngangalit nitong alon, mapaglaro–inaanod ang mga paa niyang nakatungtong lang sa buhangin.

  
  
  


Hanggang sa ang isang ulit ay nauwi sa hindi mabilang na pagniniig. Hindi na namamalayan ni Jongin na sa iisang tao na siya nakatali.

Ito lang ang hinahanap-hanap ng katawan niya, dito lang nagliliyab hindi lang ang balat kundi maging ang damdamin niyang matagal nang humimbing.

  
  


Maaaring init pa rin ng katawan ang umiiral ngunit unti-unti nang nasasakop ng  _ munti niyang liwanag _ ang puso niya.

  
  


Nawala ang takot at para bang gusto niyang matutong magtiwala.

  
  


Alam ni Kyungsoo ang buhay ni Jongin. Simula nang maging  _ steady fuck _ silang dalawa ay nagsimulang buksan ni Jongin ang sarili niya sa lalaki. Alam nito kung bakit ayaw niyang magmahal.

Kahit kakarampot lang ang kaya niyang ibigay rito ay buong-buo ang sinusukli nito sa kanya.

  
  


"Ayan, Calathea indoor plant. Marami pa sa apartment na halaman. Pampatanggal 'yan ng stress. Tingnan mo nga 'yang mukha mo, Jongin. Ang tanda mo nang tingnan."

Humagikgik ito at kunwari'y sumimangot siya ngunit hinanap ng bisig niya ang baywang nito at humalik sa amoy pulbos nitong pisngi.

"Limang taon lang naman ang tanda ko sa iyo. Grabe ka, Soo. Gagawin mo na bang garden 'tong condo ko?"

Humarap si Kyungsoo sa kanya matapos nitong inspeksyunin ang halaman bago sinabit ang mga braso sa leeg niya, "Hmm. Ayaw mo ba? Alam mo bang nakakatanggal ng stress ang mga house plants? Alam mo ba ibig sabihin niyan?”

“Siyempre, hindi. Care to share, sunshine?”

Namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at siniko siya nito, “New beginnings. Bagong simula. Para sa akin, sa iyo, sa ating dalawa. Kaya dapat matuwa ka na may halaman tayo rito ‘no! Hmp! Palibhasa, matanda ka na!"

Tumawa si Jongin at siniil ng halik ang malambot nitong labi hanggang napalitan ang reklamo ng mga ungol.

"Gusto ko kahit anong gusto mo. Gusto kong masaya ka, Soo." Sumimsim ang labi't dila ni Jongin sa balat ni Kyungsoo.

Nagmamarka, nang-aangkin kahit hindi naman ito sa kanya.

"Ikaw, Jongin," Anas ni Kyungsoo nang bumagsak sila sa kama, kabisado na ang gusto ng mga katawan nila.

Kilala na ang hubog ng mga daliri at hulma ng balat. Alam na ang gusto ng isa't isa. Kung paano matitighaw ang uhaw na sila lamang ang may kakayahang pumawi

  
  


_ "Ikaw ang gusto ko, Jongin. Sa 'yo ako sasaya." _

  
  


Nag-isa sila, nagsalo sa pagbabaga ng katawan. Nanaig ang kagustuhan mapawi ang lungkot at hinahangad nilang dalawa.

  
  


_ Kung sana noon pa niya nakilala si Kyungsoo. Noong mga panahong hindi pa bali ang mga pakpak niya. _

  
  


_ Dahil si Kyungsoo rin ang gusto ni Jongin. Alam niya sa puso niyang dito lang din siya sasaya. Sa kabila ng kabulukan ng sarili at pagkatao niya ay gusto pa rin naman niyang sumaya. _

  
  


_ At kahit manatiling tahimik si Jongin, sumisigaw ang piping damdamin niyang sana–sana si Kyungsoo na ang sumagip sa kanya. _

_ Sana ay si Kyungsoo na ang sagot upang mahanap niya ang direksyon. At sana sa dulo ng paglalakbay ay ituro siya ng mga paa at bisig kay Kyungsoo. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Di na kailangang lumayo _

_ Halika ka sa akin…  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Alam mo namang ito lang ang kaya kong ibigay sa 'yo, di ba? Hindi ka rehab, Kyungsoo. Hindi mo obligasyong ayusin ang buhay ko. Hindi mo obligasyon na iligtas ako."

Nararamdaman ni Jongin ang pagguhit ni Kyungsoo ng mga hugis sa hubad na balat ng kanyang dibdib. Malambot ang mga daliri habang nakaulo ito sa mga bisig niya.

Hindi siya umuulit ng tao sa kama, mas madali kapag walang taling nagbubuklod sa mga taong nakakasalamuha niya.

Pero may kakaibang taglay si Kyungsoo na kakulitan. Para itong araw na pilit na dumudungaw sa makakapal niyang ulap. Init sa nagyeyelo niyang puso. 

Tila martilyong pilit tinitibag ang mga pader na itinayo niya para sa sarili.

  
  


"Alam ko. Hindi kita inililigtas, Jongin. Sumasama ako sa lugar na sa tingin mo ay payapa ka. At alam ko rin na ito lang ang kaya mong ibigay sa akin, nanghingi ba ako ng kapalit sa 'yo?"

Pinatong ng lalaki ang baba nito sa bandang ibabaw ng puso ni Jongin at tumitig sa kanya. May kung ano sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo na wari bang nakikita nito ang buong kaluluwa niya.

Na para bang hindi niya kayang itago ang lahat dahil kahit anong takbo niya ay babalik lang siya rito.

Umiling lang siya bilang sagot, hindi nanghingi ng kahit ano si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Kung susumahin ay label na lang ang kulang sa kanilang dalawa.

Pero ang label ay para sa mga bagay na gusto mong angkinin. Sa mga taong gusto mong sarilinin.

  
  
  


Dahil nang matikman niya ang langit sa piling ng mga halik at haplos ni Kyungsoo ay kusa nang umayaw na ang sarili sa ibang tao. Wala nang ibang hinanap-hanap kundi ang pamilyar na halimuyak ng buhok nitong nakadikit sa kobre-kama niya.

Ang pabango nitong nakapagkit sa mga unan at mga damit niyang hinihiram nito sa tuwing nagpapalipas ng gabi.

"O, di ba? Alam ko, Jongin. Hindi kita pipilitin. Hayaan mo lang akong alagaan at mahalin ka kagaya ng mga halaman kong nandito na yata sa condo mo. Hayaan mong diligan ko ang ang binhi diyan sa puso mo. Malay mo naman, magbunga. E di sa huli, panalo pa rin ako."

Kumindat pa ito bago humalik sa mainit niyang balat dahilan para manginig si Jongin sa sari-saring damdaming pinadadama ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Tumatahip ang dibdib habang lumalangoy sa dagat ng pagmamahal na nakahain sa harap niya.

Gusto na niyang magpatangay, magpalunod dahil ganito naman ang hangad niya simula pa man noong una.

  
  


Hindi pera, hindi katawan, hindi lang basta ang yaman ang habol sa kanya. 

  
  


Pero alam ni Jongin na hindi pa niya kayang sabihin, hindi pa niya kayang tugunan ang gusto ni Kyungsoo mula sa kanya.

  
  


Sa totoo lang ay maaaring hindi siya nito iniligtas ngunit pakiramdam niya ay anghel ito na hindi siya hinahayaang masadlak sa apoy ng pagdurusa, sa apoy ng makamundong bagay.

Halos itinigil na ni Jongin ang mga bisyo. Ang sigarilyo't alam dahil ayaw siyang halikan nito. Alam niyang unti-unti na siya nitong nababago.

Mas nagiging mabuting tao, mas responsable at natuto nang mangarap. Gusto niyang maging proud si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

  
  


Unti-unti nang dito umikot ang mundo niya. Umiinog sa init at liwanag na hatid ni Kyungsoo sa buhay ni Jongin.

  
  
  
  


At baka sakaling ito na ang tsansa sa bagong simula na matagal na niyang hinahangad. Baka ito na ang pagkakataong masabi niyang ang mga taong nahuhulog at nagmamahal ang siyang panalo sa huli.

Nadama niya ang mga daliri nitong hinahaplos ang sentido niya, "Nakakunot na naman 'yang noo mo. Nag-iisip ka na naman ng kung anu-ano. Nandito lang ako, pagkagising mo nandito pa rin ako. Hindi kita iiwan. Isaksak mo 'yan sa isip mo. Matulog na tayo."

  
  


Niyakap siya ng mainit na dantay ng mga binti, pulupot ng malambot na braso, banayad na buga ng hangin.

  
  


_ Panatag. _

  
  


_ Payapa. _

  
  
  


_ "Jongin, mahal kita." _

  
  


Isang halik sa balikat ang sagot niya kay Kyungsoo. Sa halik na lang idadaan ang lahat. Sa lambing kalakip ang nakatagong damdaming hindi maamin.

  
  


Baka bukas o sa makalawa masabi na rin niya ang tunay na nararamdaman.

  
  
  


Kapag handa na.

  
  


Kapag kaya na niya.

  
  
  


Kapag tuluyan na siyang buo upang maibigay ang lahat kay Kyungsoo dahil hindi bagay dito ang durog niyang pagkatao.

  
  
  
  


_ Hintay pa, Soo. Kaunti na lang. _

  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  


_ Hikbi. _

_ Luha. _

  
  


_ Maraming-maraming luha. Namamanhid na mga mata, nagdurugong mga labi. Nanlalamig na mga daliri sa init ng sa kanya. _

  
  


_ Nawalan ng tinig ang labing maraming gustong sabihin. _

  
  
  
  


_ Di na muling mabibigo _

_ Ako ay yakapin… _

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Niyakap ni Jongin ang kobre-kamang halos wala nang samyo nang dahil sa mga luhang bumuhos. Mga unang wala nang init habang parang kahapon lang ang isang buwang nakakalipas.

  
  


Bakit kung kailan gusto niyang magsimula ay kukunin ng mundo ang taong nagpapasaya sa kanya? Sa tuwing susubuking magbago at mahanap ang dahilan ng buhay ay mawawala na lang iyon sa isang iglap?

Kung kailan handa na sila ay tila hiram lang bawat saglit na kasama niya ang minamahal.

  
  
  
  


_ Bakit nga ba lagi na lang siyang huli? _

  
  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Sabado.  _

_ Hindi magkamayaw ang pakiramdam ni Jongin. Pumayag na kasing lumipat si Kyungsoo sa condo niya dahil halos kalahati ng aparador niya ay nahahaluan na ng kulay puti't itim na damit ni Kyungsoo. _

_ Halos may isang taon na ring ganito ang sistema nilang dalawa at tuluyan nang napamahal sa kanya ang lalaki. _

  
  


_ Pati mga house plants ni Kyungsoo ay may puwesto na rin sa dati niyang malungkot na tahanan. Ang paborito nitong coffee cup ay okupado na ang cupboard niya. _

_ Ito ang araw ni Jongin sa madilim niyang buhay noon. Hindi niya gusto ang alinsangan ng tag-init ngunit kung yelo si Jongin ay handa siyang magpatunaw sa liwanag at init ni Kyungsoo. _

  
  


_ Sigurado siyang kung buhay pa ang tatay niya ay magugustuhan nito si Kyungsoo. Bukod sa binago nito ang buhay niya, tinuruan siya ni Kyungsoo na magmahal. _

_ Tinuruan na hindi masamang ibigay ang sarili sa iba at ipagkatiwala ang buhay sa kanila dahil hindi naman lahat ng tao ay sasaktan siya.  _

  
  


_ Hindi masama na ibukas ang sarili sa iba dahil may kaya palang umintindi sa kanya at tanggapin siya kung ano at sino siya. _

  
  


_ Handang yakapin si Jongin buo man o durog siya. _

  
  
  
  


_ Kung blangkong papel si Jongin, si Kyungsoo ang lapis na gumuhit sa ordinaryo niyang buhay. Si Kyungsoo ang pampalasa sa matabang niyang mundo. Ito ang kulay sa madilim niyang paligid. _

  
  
  


_ At ito ang araw na masasabi na rin niya ang mga bagay na gusto niyang sabihin. Mga salitang hinihintay ni Kyungsoo na marinig sa kanya. _

  
  


_ Ilang ulit siyang nag-praktis sa harap ng salamin, halos mapunit ang labi sa pagkakangiti. Panay ang kabog ng pusong ngayon lang nakaranas na mahalin nang totoo. _

  
  
  


_ "Kyungsoo, mahal kita." Halos manginig ang gulugod niya habang kausap ang mga halaman nilang dalawa, "Okay ba 'yon? Ano sa tingin niyo?" _

_ Umihip ang hangin sa nakabukas na balkonahe, sumasayaw ang sinag ng araw sa pag-ugoy ng mga dahon. _

  
  


_ Hindi na makapaghintay si Jongin sa pagdating ni Kyungsoo. Handa na siyang sabihin dito lahat. Handa nang buksan ang sarili at hubarin ang maskara at maipakita ang totoong siya rito. _

  
  


_ Pati na ang damdamin niya. _

  
  


_ Ngunit sa pag-ring ng kanyang telepono ay nasagi niya ang paso ng paborito nilang halaman at bumuhos sa sahig ang lupa. Nabasag ang paso at binundol ng kaba ang dibdib niya. _

  
  


_ "Soo? Papunta ka na?" Iyon ang bungad niya sa kabilang linya, naririnig palang ni Jongin ang paghinga nito ay napupuno ng kaligayahan ang dibdib niya. _

  
  


_ Mahal kita. _

_ Mahal kita. _

_ Mahal kita. _

  
  


_ Kating-kati na ang dila na sabihin ang mga salita hanggang sa maubos ang tinig niya. _

_ "Yes, Jongin. Inaayos ko lang ng puwesto 'yung ibang halaman ko. Sorry na agad, magiging garden ko yata 'yung condo mo." _

_ Alam ni Jongin na nakangiti ito, dinig niya ang malakas na lagabog. Mukhang naiayos na ni Kyungsoo ang lagayan sa likod ng kotse nito. _

_ "Soo," Kagat ni Jongin ang labi, "Nabasag 'yung paso ng paborito mong halaman. Sorry na, natabig ko bago ko sagutin ang tawag mo." _

_ Malambing ang tawa nito, dinig ang mahinang ugong sa kalsada, "Ayusin natin pagdating ko. Saglit lang 'to. Magda-drive na ako. Pauwi na ako diyan sa iyo." _

_ May kung ano kay Jongin na ayaw ibaba ang telepono, gusto pa niyang marinig ang boses ni Kyungsoo. Gusto pa niyang kausapin ito, gusto nang ilahad ang damdamin dito. _

_ Pero hindi lang dapat sa tawag masabi niya ang damdamin. Dahil bagay kay Kyungsoo ang isang masarap na hapunan kasama ang malamlam na liwanag ng kandila at ang sinserong pagmamahal galing kay Jongin. _

_ "Jongin?" _

_ "Hmm?" _

_ "Mahal kita. Hintayin mo ako?" _

  
  


_ Napahigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa telepono kasabay ang guhit ng isang lasing na ngiti sa labi. _

_ "Dito lang ako. Huwag mo masiyadong tagalan. May sasabihin ako sa 'yo pagdating mo." _

_ "Sige na. Para maaga akong makarating diyan. Ako nang bahala sa halaman natin. Mahal kita, Jongin." _

  
  


_ Nawala na ang boses sa kabilang linya at hindi na makapaghintay si Jongin sa pagdating ng mahal niya. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Ngunit lumipas ang isa, dalawa, tatlong oras pero walang Kyungsoo na dumating. _

  
  
  


_ Walang mainit na yakap na sumalubong. Walang halik. Lumamig na ang pagkain, natunaw na ang kandila, nakakalat pa rin ang lupa pati na ang bubog ng paso sa sahig. _

  
  
  


_ Isang ring muli sa telepono.  _

  
  
  
  


_ At huminto ang pag-inog ng mundo ni Jongin. _

  
  


_ "Hello? Kaano-ano niyo po si Kyungsoo Do? Kailangan po kayo rito sa ospital." _

  
  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Tuluyan na nga bang ako'y 'yong nilisan _

_ Kahit saglit lang puwede bang mahawakan? _

  
  


Kaano-ano nga ba siya ni Kyungsoo? Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Jongin habang nakaupo sa pasilyo ng ospital.

_ Nobyo?  _

  
  


_ Sana. Sana iyon na ang estado nila kung wala siya sa ospital ngayon. _

  
  


Lumalangoy sa tainga ni Jongin ang salitang  _ dugo, maraming dugo, matinding pinsala, maraming sugat. _

  
  


Pero nakalutang si Jongin sa pagitan ng mga pangakong pinagsaluhan nila sa telepono, sa buhay na sisimulan na sana nilang dalawa.

  
  


"Sir, kaano-ano po kayo ng biktima?"

Isang lunok.

Nag-iinit ang sulok ng mga mata niya. Hindi umiyak si Jongin nang iwanan sila kanyang ina, hindi rin noong namatay ang tatay niya.

Pero ngayon ay halos isuka ni Jongin ang mga luhang dumadaloy sa pisngi niya, "B-Boyfriend. Boyfriend niya ako, Doc. Doc, okay lang naman siya, di ba? Alam mo kasi, Doc hindi ko pa nasasabing mahal ko siya. Puwede ko na ba siyang makita? Okay lang naman siya, di ba?"

  
  


Nanlalambot ang mga tuhod ni Jongin, hindi alam kung paano nahila ang mga paa habang nakasunod sa doktor na malamlam ang tingin sa kanya. 

  
  


"I-Iwanan ko po muna kayo, Sir. I'm sorry po."

Naiwan si Jongin sa isang kuwarto kung saan kulay puti ang dingding at malamig sa loob.

Nakita niya ang kumot na nakabalot sa isang kama at tuluyan nang napaluhod si Jongin. Gusto niyang sumigaw, gusto niyang sampalin ang sarili para magising sa bangungot na ito.

  
  


Halos gumapang si Jongin papunta sa kama, namumutla ang mga daliri habang dahan-dahang binubuksan ang kumot. Wala nang tinig na lumabas sa bibig niya habang patuloy lang sa pag-agos ang luha niya.

Nakatitig siya sa payapang mukha ni Kyungsoo. May galos ito sa ulo, maputla at malamig na sa init ng balat niya.

  
  


"Mahal ko, nandito na ako. Mahal, gising na. Kyungsoo, sabi mo maghintay ako. Sabi mo hihintayin mo ako. Mahal kita, bakit hindi mo man lang ako nahintay na masabi 'to sa 'yo?"

  
  


_ Tahimik _ .

  
  


Walang malambing na tawa, walang mapungay na matang nakatitig sa kanya.

  
  


_ Walang sagot. _

  
  
  


Niyakap si Jongin ng katahimikan at balot ng lamig ang katawan habang nakayakap sa wala nang buhay na si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


_ Mahal kita. _

  
  


_ Mahal na mahal kita. _

  
  


_ Bumangon ka na. _

  
  


_ Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo. _

  
  


Kahit ilang beses pa niyang sabihin ay wala nang makakarinig. Wala nang tutugon. Wala nang kayang masuklian ang damdamin niya.

  
  
  
  


Wala na si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  


_ Alak lamang ang pamunas _

_ Sa natira mong alaalang di kumupas. _

  
  
  


Bumalik si Jongin sa dati, umiikot ang sikmura sa pait ng alak. Pinipilit lunurin ang sarili para hindi maramdaman ang sakit. Nagpapanggap na bawat gabi ay kapiling niya si Kyungsoo.

  
  


Sumasayaw pa rin ang mga halaman nila sa hangin ngunit wala na ang sinag ng araw. Naubos na ang shampoo at paboritong body wash ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Halos kuskusin na ni Jongin ang sarili, sinasaid ang tira sa bote ng lotion upang paniwalain ang sarili na kayakap niya pa rin ang lambot ng pinakamamahal.

Ngunit araw-araw siyang gigising na malamig ang kaliwang bahagi ng kama. Bakante katulad nang puso niya ngayon.

  
  
  
  


Nakakalat ang mga bote ng alak, nagdudugo ang mga kamay sa piraso ng bubog na nabasag sa sahig. 

  
  


Dumating lang ba si Kyungsoo sa buhay niya para buuin siya para durugin lang ulit ng mundo?

  
  
  


Ngunit sa kabila ng lahat ng ito, walang ibang nalalasahan si Jongin kundi ang pait ng pagsisisi.

Hindi man lang niya nasabi kay Kyungsoo ang damdamin. 

Namatay na itong hindi man lang nalalaman na sa bawat halik at salitang nakatatak sa balat ni Jongin ay may katugon din ang damdamin niya para rito.

  
  


Si Kyungsoo ang tunay niyang minahal nang ganito. At kahit anong galit niya sa mundo ay hindi niya magawang magsisisi dahil pinakatamang desisyon niya sa buhay ang isugal ang puso.

  
  
  


_ Kahit na natalo siya sa huli. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Kahit naiwanan na naman siya. _

  
  
  
  


_ // _

  
  


_ Ilang araw nang nakahiga _

  
  


_ Tuluyan na nga bang ako'y 'yong nilisan _

_ Kahit saglit puwede bang mahawakan. _

  
  


Tuyo na ang mata ni Jongin habang nagpapaalam ang haring araw at napalitan ng dilim ang paligid.

Nakahiga siya sa damuhan habang katabi ang marmol na lapida at sinasamyo ang bulaklak na nakapaligid sa puntod.

  
  


"Mahal, nandito na naman ako. Kung puwede lang na dito na ako tumira sa tabi mo. Kung puwedeng kuhanin mo na lang ako, Soo. Hindi ko na kaya ng wala ka."

Limang buwan nang wasak si Jongin. Limang buwan na buhat nang permanente nang lisanin ng araw ang buhay niya.

"Saan ako pupulutin ngayon, mahal ko? Naririnig mo ba ako, Soo? Mahal na mahal kita. Araw-araw kong pinagdudusahang hindi ko nasabi 'to sa iyo. Mahal kita, kunin mo na 'yung sakit."

  
  
  


Umihip ang malamig na hangin at tila ngumiti ang bituin sa pagkislap nito sa langit. Dahil kung may natutunan si Jongin ngayon ay sabihin mo palaging mahal mo ang isang tao, kahit magasgas ang ibig sabihin para sa iba. Tumawid ka ng dagat, suungin mo ang tinik at apoy.

Magmahal ka, ibigay mo ang puso nang hindi nanghihingi ng kapalit kaysa magsising naipon lang sa dibdib mo lahat ng mga bagay na gustong ihayag kung kailan huli na ang lahat.

  
  


Sa kabila ng luha ay napangiti si Jongin. Hanggang sa kabilang buhay ay mahal pa rin siya ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


"Babantayan mo ako, mahal ko? Hanggang muli tayong magsama at magkita? Miss na miss na kita."

  
  


Humagulgol na lang si Jongin ngunit mainit ang katawan sa kabila ng malamig na gabi.

Pakiramdam niya'y yakap siya ni Kyungsoo, tila inaalong kaya niya ang lahat kahit wala na ito sa piling niya.

  
  
  


"Mahal kita, Soo."

  
  
  
  
  


At sa loob ng limang buwan ay gumuhit ang ngiti sa labi niya sa kabila ng pag-agos ng luha.

Isang bulong lang iyon sa hangin ngunit alam niyang kasama niya si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Tahan na, Jongin. Alam ko lahat. Mahal na mahal din kita." _

  
  
  
  


At tinangay ng hangin ang damdaming sana ay makarating sa kabilang-buhay.

  
  
  
  
  


Pag-ibig lamang ang may kakayahang tawirin ang kamatayan para sa pusong nagmamahal.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Kaya tahan na _

_ Sumandal ka _

_ Hayaan mo na aking paglaruan _

_ Apoy ng iyong labi, oh Paraluman... _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Missed chances and missed timings. Magsabi palagi na mahal niyo ang isang tao, kasintahan man 'yan, kapatid, magulang, kaibigan <3
> 
> Please leave me some good things or awayin niyo ako sa twt @jongsoonshine :") thank you for reading.


End file.
